The Chameleon's Secret
by Posideon
Summary: They had all thought Cammie was the best of Gallagher. Now they're just finding out she was the best of the CIA. -one shot-


**Thanks to my awesome Beta, maryclumsykatherine, for- well, Beta'ing this :)**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do (sadly) not own the Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

**I**t was a beginning-of-semester ritual for Liz to search for Cammie around the school. Two semesters ago, she was in the hallway, right behind Liz. The semester before that, she was behind the tapestry. Then two semesters before _that_ she was in their dorm.

But this was the second time Liz couldn't find Cammie. And boy, did she panic.

Cammie always came back to their dorm if Liz couldn't find her within half an hour. Now it had been double that.

Liz was so worried that she enlisted Bex and Macey's help (They usually didn't participate, deeming it 'hopeless'). But instead of searching the mansion top to bottom, like expected to, they each grabbed one of Liz's hands and marched her over to the Headmistress's office.

When they were a foot away from the door, it banged open and Abby stood in the frame. "Come in," she said, stepping aside and gesturing towards the doorway.

Once inside, they could see Mr. Solomon, Zach, and Mrs. Morgan waiting for them.

"Girls," Cammie's mom greeted them as they sat down.

"Where's Cammie?" Bex bluntly demanded.

"Out," Abby calmly replied, slipping into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you mean, 'out?'" Macey said, very angrily and genuinely interested (though if you weren't as trained as the spies in the room were, you'd never had known that.)

"Don't you think she's going to tell us that?" Zach questioned her.

"Actually," Cam's mom said, breaking into the little 'cat fight,' "Cammie is."

Right as the four younger spies opened their mouths, Mr. Solomon handed Bex an envelope. "Read it out loud."

* * *

_Dear Bex, Macey, and Lizzie,_

_ I'm sorry. For lying to you. For disappearing on you. That you couldn't have learned the truth earlier. But before I pour out my heart, I just want you to know: I love you guys. I never would have made it this far without you. And no matter what, you are still my best friends. Always have been, always will be. Even if, after this letter, you hate me and feel like punching my lights out, I'll still come to your aid- even if it's halfway across the world, or a few feet away. You'll always be my sisters._

_ I've been in danger ever since I was three. That's the year the course of the spy world changed. That's the year I started to train my spy abilities like I was already a Gallagher student. That's the year I had enough potential- so much potential in the spy world- to be declared the future Director of the CIA. Yet I was only three._

_ I'm not bragging when I say this- actually, it's more of my death sentence. I am one of the most trained and best operative the CIA has ever seen. And yes, you know what that means; that along with being next in the line for the Director's spot, I'm the most targeted agent of all time. That's why I've been on the run from the Circle of Cavan for a long time. _

_And now I can practically see you with steam coming out of your ears because I still haven't told you where I am. And I still can't tell you. The exact location, that is. But this is what I can tell you: I'm on my way there. To the Circle. And I'm going to finish this once and for all. For you guys._

_Love,_

_Cammie._

* * *

The girls froze from shock.

"So… Cammie's… Cammie's…" Liz stuttered, unable to finish.

"To sum it all up, Cameron Ann Morgan is the best CIA trained operative alive- and the next Director of the CIA." Abby finished. "She's good, girls. You never suspected a thing."

"But then why come to Gallaher?" Bex asked skeptically. "The Gallagher Academy is a training academy for spies. Emphasis on training. Apparently Cammie's had the most training possible- so what's the need to come here?"

"The Director, a close family friend, thought she should be exposed to other spies her age and their training. He figured that even Cammie could learn a few things from them. And she was lonely. She was training twenty four-seven with no outside contact. The Director cared for her like a father and thought she needed a best friend- or maybe three," Cammie's mom said, smiling at the girls.

"And now, you need to go. It's late, ladies; get your rest." Mr. Solomon said quietly. The girls nodded as they filed out of the room solemnly, the gravity of the truth weighing them down.

"What about me?" Zach asked after the door shut behind Cammie's best friends. "Why am I here? The letter wasn't addressed to me."

"_That_ one wasn't, but_ this_ one is." Joe said, handing him a letter with his namewritten in Cammie's semi-familiar messy scrawl.

He opened it.

* * *

_Zach,_

_I don't know how to begin. I hope you can still trust me __after all the lies I told you guys.__ I still trust you with my life, and I hope you can do the same, in time. I don't blame you if you don't._

_What I just said in the last letter applies to you, too. I'm sorry about all those things. But I'm also sorry that I couldn't show you this letter earlier. Not the one that you're currently reading, but the one from your mom. She'll explain everything._

_Love,_

_Cammie._

* * *

Zach looked up, confused at that last part, at the grownups. Cammie's mom wordlessly handed him in envelope.

He opened it.

And he immediately recognized the neat handwriting of Catherine Goode.

* * *

_Dear Zach,_

_I've got a lot of explaining to do. So I guess I should start from the beginning._

_I am a CIA agent. Not was, am. The CIA sent me to go undercover at the Circle; but they had to adjust a few things. They predicted me to quickly rise to the top, to take control over the organization. But in order to do that, they had to wipe my mind. I couldn't remember ever working for them._

_A year after I reached the top branch of the Circle of Cavan, Cammie came for me. Before my mission, I used to babysit her while her parents were in missions; we were very close. That's why she was so determined to restore my memory. Eventually, she had me pinned down, gently shoving a concoction down my throat. Five minutes later, I remembered everything; my mission, my occupation- everything._

_And that brings us to the present. Right now, Cammie is currently flying to my location, bringing with her a team of the best agents of the CIA, M15, M16, you name it. And we're going to defeat this monster. Finally._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

* * *

**Well! I think that's a good dramatic ending, don't you? Catherine always seemed like a good person, not letting those guys kill Zach, so she would have made a good CIA agent. Sadly, this is the world of imagination- so that will never happen. See you guys soon!**


End file.
